Gecko Ninja Warrior 6:Revenge!
30 competitors will run the course this will be the final tournament where only 30 run Stage 1 120 seconds 1 berlin wall RETURNING 2 fish bone NEW 3 ball bridge RETURNING 4 cat drop NEW 5 hop rocket RETURNING 6 tackle machine RETURNING 7 warped wall RETURNING 8 flying chute MODIFIED 9 long jump RETURNING 10 column ladder RETURNING Competitors 1 PizzaBreadRules 1. berlin wall 2 HuntUnit 1. berlin wall 3 CandyKing 5. hop rocket 4 TheGorls 8. flying chute 5 TampaMan CLEAR 63.6 seconds left 6 TroyTheRacer 4. cat drop 7 MrBean 1. berlin wall 8 PinkyMalinky CLEAR 48.6 seconds left 9 SuperDude CLEAR 64.3 seconds left 10 DownDoubleDown CLEAR 69.1 seconds left or not???? the tag still said super dude which meant his scorching clear does NOT count! he will have to run again! 10 DownDoubleDown CLEAR 50.5 seconds left 11 UpDoubleUp CLEAR 65.5 seconds left 12 GoTanks CLEAR 67.5 seconds left 13 KillerTheMan CLEAR 69.4 seconds left 14 ProteinShake 1. berlin wall 15 IndianPanini 1. berlin wall 16 IndiaMan 1. berlin wall 17 BaconFricks 4. cat drop 18 BruceTheShark CLEAR 56.0 seconds left 19 BeatTheWall 5. hop rocket 20 BellSubway CLEAR 73.6 seconds left. new speed record 21 RolePlayingGarChomp CLEAR 57.1 seconds left 22 BiggerBoot 8. flying chute 23 SmokeyMassacre CLEAR 59.1 seconds left 12 CLEARS SO FAR!!! 24 FireFighter CLEAR 67.1 seconds left 25 TheMan 1. berlin wall 26 TheCars 1. berlin wall 27 BlackTiger 1. berlin wall 28 OverTheMoon CLEAR 66.3 seconds left 14 finishers! more than people who ATTEMPTED stage 1 by 2 in tournaments 1-3 lol! 29 ImTheMan CLEAR 69.0 seconds left 30 FloridaMan CLEAR 74.4 seconds left. NEW SPEED RECORD!!! 30 attempts and a RECORD 15 CLEARS!!! Stage 2 100 seconds 1 chain reaction RETURNING 2 salmon ladder MODIFIED the stick slider was so useless, they just go straight to the platform like some people did on stick slider 3 balance tank RETURNING 4 floating bridge RETURNING 5 dancing stones RETURNING 6 double tilt ladder NEW 7 metal spin MODIFIED i know the metal spin is the final obstacle, i wanted the final obstacle to be a hard one like the metal spin instead of boring walls Competitors 5 TampaMan CLEAR 30.8 seconds left 8 PinkyMalinky CLEAR 23.9 seconds left 9 SuperDude 6. double tilt ladder 10 DownDoubleDown 2. salmon ladder 11 UpDoubleUp CLEAR 26.1 seconds left 12 GoTanks CLEAR 41.1 seconds left 13 KillerTheMan 2. salmon ladder 18 BruceTheShark CLEAR 29.8 seconds left 20 BellSubway CLEAR 37.1 seconds left 21 RolePlayingGarChomp 1. chain reaction 23 SmokeyMassacre CLEAR 47.5 seconds left. stage 2 speed record 24 FireFighter 7. metal spin 28 OverTheMoon CLEAR 45.9 seconds left 29 ImTheMan 1. chain reaction 30 FloridaMan CLEAR 39.7 seconds left 15 attempts 16 lol 9 clears Stage 3 no time limit 1 rumbling dice RETURNING 2 beam flipper NEW 3 body prop RETURNING 4 cliffhanger with dropout section NEW 5 jumping bars RETURNING 6 hang climbing RETURNING 7 spider flip RETURNING 8 flying bar MODIFIED Competitors 5 TampaMan 7. spider flip 1:41 8 PinkyMalinky 3. body prop 0:33 11 UpDoubleUp 6. hang climbing 1:51 12 GoTanks CLEAR 2:00 18 BruceTheShark 7. spider flip 1:50 20 BellSubway 6. hang climbing 0:34. rushed all the obstacles so he could get to the end of stage 3 quick but his plan backfired 23 SmokeyMassacre 5. jumping bars 0:27. rushed 28 OverTheMoon 3. body prop 0:23 30 FloridaMan 3. body prop 0:23 9 attempts 1 clear Stage 4 45 seconds change again while rec lol 1 spider climb MODIFIED 2 salmon ladder RETURNING 3 rope climb RETURNING Competitor 12 GoTanks KANZENSEIHA 11.0 seconds left 1 attempt 1 kanzenseiha